


Curious

by Little_Red



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Not Really Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sexual Humor, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red/pseuds/Little_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haldir wonders what a BJ is. You decide to show him what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Based on this imagine from @imaginexhobbit on Tumblr: Imagine giving Haldir his first blowjob. This was supposed to be a little one-shot but it took on a mind of it’s own! This is my first time writing some of these characters and is definitely my first time writing smut! So please bear with me!

“The woods of Lothlórien” Pippin breathed in awe as we entered the towering forest. I could only stare in awe at the beauty around me.

“Beautiful. Isn’t it, Y/N!” Sam asked me as he came to stand beside me as I gazed around.

“Beautiful doesn’t even begin to describe it!” I exclaimed “It’s more like…… ethereal…..Out worldly”

“They don’t have forests like this where you come from?’ Frodo asked quietly

"No, not like this, at least none that I’ve ever been too” I replied as I thought about how I got here. I was in an accident, and well… I died.  I don’t know for sure what happened, all that I know is that I was reading a vintage copy of The Lord Of The Rings that I had chanced upon in a used book store. I had been on a train and headed home, and then suddenly there was a screeching of metal and tinkling sounds of broken glass. Bodies were being thrown all about and then there was some blinding pain and a white light, and…..and then there was a voice telling me that I shouldn’t be here yet, it was not my time, and that I couldn’t go back to my old life, but that I could get a new chance at life somewhere else. And so I said the first place that came to mind: Middle Earth.

Then I woke up near a river, scared and confused. The elves found me, and brought me back to Rivendell with them. Lord Elrond had listened to my story, and explained that I was given a second chance at life, in Middle Earth. He said that I must have died before my time and was sent here to live out the rest of my life, as it should have been, as a way to make up for what happened to me. Lord Elrond assured me that I was very much alive. And that was enough for me. Kind of. I mean I had to get used to a whole new world that I had only read about and watched before. It was a big culture shock and I had to get used to new languages, new foods, new clothes, and no technology.

When the Fellowship had been formed, I had asked Lord Elrond if I could go with them and he agreed since I did have some foresight into the coming events. And now here I was running from Orcs and about to enter another Elf realm. How I went from being alive, to dead then alive again (in Middle Earth of all places) was beyond me, but I was enjoying it. Except for the orcs, I didn’t care for those at all.

I could hear Gimli muttering about a great sorceress that lived in these woods. I smirked and rolled my eyes at the foolish, but loveable dwarf. Seconds later we were all surrounded by elves. Elves with sharp arrows. They even had arrows trained on Legolas. I kept wondering when and where I had signed up for this. I wanted fun and adventure, not orcs and sharp objects being pointed at me. But I guess it beats being dead…. as long as this elves didn’t get trigger happy that is.

A deep voice spoke up over the stillness that had fallen the group “The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark” I could only stare at the speaker in awe. If I was not mistaken..he was…  Haldir….and he was something else. His very presence just called to me and all I wanted to do was stare at him. Which I did as he moved around, greeting Legolas and Aragorn, before glancing at the Gimli and the hobbits, before finally settling on me and Boromir. I could have sworn that his eyes lingered on me, but it could have also been wishful thinking.

*********

I sat with Merry and Pippin as we listed to Aragorn and Haldir  argue quietly in Elvish. One of the other blonde guards caught me staring at Haldir, and I swear that he looked amused. I blushed and looked away, ignoring Pippins questioning look.

Finally after a lot of arguing we were granted entrance into the Lothlórien realm. Haldir curtly told us to follow him, and I was taken aback be his harsh tone and severe attitude. “Geez” I grumbled as I moved to follow him ‘Someone really needs to lighten up. Get a BJ or something.“ I muttered under my breathe, freezing when he stopped and looked at me.

"And just who are you?” Haldir demanded as he looked me up and down, before glancing at the hobbits who wear cowering behind my (slightly) taller frame.

“Umm… I’m…Y/N….Y/FN” I stammered out nervously, fidgeting under his intense gaze.

Aragorn stepped in right then “Haldir, Y/N has been living in Rivendell for some time now, she was found injured on Rivendell’s borders, slipped through the cracks from another dimension.”  He explained to the stern march warden, who didn’t take his eyes off of me.

Haldir stepped closer, I gulped and took a step back, bumping into Merry. “What events led you here?” Haldir asked me quietly “How did you manage to make it to this world?” His unwavering gaze bore into me.  

“I don’t know!!” I snapped, exasperated “All I remember is waking up beside a river, scared and alone!”

Haldir eyes narrowed at me “And what were you doing right before you ended up here?” the elf inquired.

“I was dying.” I responded tightly.

Haldir blinked at me. “You were dying?” He repeated slowly.

“Yes” I ground out “There was an accident. I died.” I tore my gaze away from him and looked down. “I wasn’t supposed to die, but they couldn’t send me back… so they sent me here instead.”

I bit my lip and glanced at Haldir again, blinking back tears. His face was stoic as ever, but the was a flash of emotion running through his eyes. A emotion that I couldn’t quite place.

I could feel Aragorn’s comforting hand squeeze my shoulder as he urged Haldir to lead us away. Merry and Pippin immediately flanked me, the three of us had grown close since meeting, our mischievous natures drawn to one another.

“Are you alright Y/N?” Merry asked me worriedly. They knew that I still longed for my old life.

“Yes Merry, I am alright. Spock  just needs to loosen up a bit” I grumbled, as we followed the group. I could see Haldir looking at me, but I chose to ignore it.

“Whose Spock?” Merry asked in confusion , forehead creasing.

I chanced a glance at Haldir, who was watching me to see what I would say.  "Well Merry, Spock is a fictional character from my world, who was very rigid and uptight.“ I explained.

Haldir was frowning at this point. I fought to keep the grin off of my face.

"So he could have used a BJ too?” Pippin asked, looking confused at the word.

I burst out laughing, causing everyone to look at me as I wiped tears of laughter from my eyes. “Yes  Pippin” I gasped “He most definitely would have benefited from a BJ!” I was laughing so hard at this point it was hard to breathe, mainly because Haldir was looking more and more pissed at me.

“Y/N…. What is a BJ?” Pippin asked, looking up at me. A quick glance around showed that every man. hobbit, dwarf and elf was waiting for my answer. My laughter died down immediately.

“Sorry Pip, but I can’t tell you that right now, maybe when you are older” I answered, beyond embarrassed.

“But I AM older than you Y/N” The tenacious little hobbit pressed on.

“Yes. That is true but umm it means” I stalled desperately, raking my brain for something to tell them “It means… that a person ought to loosen up before they get….a Blow to The Jaw” I finished lamely.

“Oh” Pippin said and looked to Merry who shrugged. Merry paused and looked up at me “Did Spock ever get a BJ” he asked innocently.

I coughed, trying to smother my laughter “No Merry, I don’t think he ever got a BJ” I choked out.

Aragorn and Boromir were both giving me amused looks. Yup. They definitely knew what a BJ was. I flushed and mouthed sorry at them. Aragorn shook his head and looked away. Boromir laughed and followed Aragorn.

Merry and Pippin dropped backed suddenly and I found myself in the presence of a very unimpressed elf. I bit my lip and tried to fall back, but he stayed with me, silent but watchful. I sighed and let him lead me on.

****

When we reached our destination, I could only stare in awe. I though the forest was stunning when we entered, but this… this was spectacular. Breathtaking. Like heaven on earth… Middle Earth that is.

“Caras Galadhon…. the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light.” Haldir announced, before leading us amongst the towering trees. I followed slowly along, gaping at all the winding stairs and delicate designs. Soon we were being lead up one of the winding staircases and into a great throne room, to meet Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.

As we all wept for Gandalf, Lady Galadriel focused on me. “Y/N…. you are not of this world. You died before your time, very suddenly. You were somewhere that you were not supposed to be.” She declared quietly.

'Yes" I confirmed, nervous at being the centre of attention again. “That wasn’t my normal train, I usually take a earlier one, but I had spent too much time in the bookstore.” I looked down sadly “Maybe I would still be alive if I had left when I was supposed to.”

Lady Galadriel reached out and touched my shoulder gently “Y/N… You died so suddenly, way before your time, so you were given a gift. A chance at a whole new life, here.” She smiled gently at me.

I smiled at her through my tears “Thank you” I whispered. It felt good to have someone explain it to me like that.

*****

After we had all bathed, ate and settled down to rest, I snuck away to wander around, taking in the sights and listening to the elves sing. I wandered around a corner and of course bumped into Haldir.  

“Oh! I’m sorry!” I exclaimed, blushing and trying to keep from falling. Haldir caught my arm and steadied me.

“Are you alright?” He asked me in concern, still holding on to me gently. How he could sound concerned and still look so uptight and mad was beyond me.

“Yes” I squeaked and went to pull away, until his next words stopped me.

“What is a BJ?” he asked quietly, but firmly.

“Ummm I told you” I mumbled, trying to pull free from him.

“That was a lie that you told the Halflings” He stated calmly, tugging me closer to him, 'So please" He hissed into my ear, “Tell me the truth.”

“Ok fine” I said breathlessly, unnerved by how close he was to me. Whenever he was near, I became giddy, and unable to think clearly. “But ummmm, can we talk somewhere more private? This isn’t a conversation for polite company” I whispered, gesturing around at all the elves.

Haldir nodded in agreement and then escorted me to some nearby stairs, then down a short hallway, until we came to a door set into one of the trees. Haldir opened the door and led me inside. It was a simple room, larger than it looked, with an elegantly carved bed taking up the near wall and a wardrobe against the far wall. There was a desk next to it and an assortment of bows and knives on the walls. It was a cozy little bedroom. It.. it had to be Haldir’s bedroom.

I slowly turned around and looked at Haldir, who stood rigidly next to the closed door. I nervously chewed on my lip as I contemplated on how I would explain to him what a blow job was. Then I had an idea.

“So you want to know what a BJ is?” I asked quietly as I walked over to him, noticing for the first time how casual he was dressed, in a silvery tunic and leggings. He stiffened as I got closer to him but nodded his head in agreement.

“First tell me why. Why do you want to know?” I asked as I stood before him, looking up at him.

“Because….you both intrigue and trouble me” Haldir said stiffly. I blinked in surprise.

“How do I do that?” I said quietly, biting my lip as I waited for his answer.

Haldir stared at my lips as he answered. “I find the way you talk and act to be both infuriating and fascinating. And it troubles me greatly to know that you died, even though you are standing right here in front of me.” Haldir tore his gaze away from my lips and looked into my eyes.

My breath caught in surprise to his confession and I licked my lips nervously, my mind made up. I stepped closer to him and tugged on the collar of his tunic, bringing his face closer to mine.

“Okay” I breathed against his lips “First let me show you just how alive I am, then I will get to……explaining what a Blow Job is” Haldir’s eyes widen at my words but any protest he was about to say died when I brought our lips together.

Kissing Haldir was like kissing a long forgotten dream, something that I knew I always wanted, and _needed_ but forgot about until it was happening. It was like coming home.

Haldir stiffened even more, for a fraction of a second, before his arms wrapped around me and he kissed me back, with a wild, desperate fervor, like he was scared that I was going to vanish from his arms at any instant. I was thrilled to find out that so much passion was hidden under his stern facade. I wanted to see what else he was hiding.

Haldir deepened the kiss, his tongue sweeping along the seam of my lips and quickly gaining entrance, his tongue tangling with mine. We kissed until the need for air became desperate, and we parted, breathing heavily. One of Haldir’s arms was wrapped around my waist and the other came up to tuck my long hair behind my ear, and then he ran his long fingers across my cheek, and traced my lips gently, before leaning forward to kiss me again, firmly, passionately.

I moaned softly as he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine, breathing raggedly, before jerking away from me quickly.

“I’m sorry Milady” Haldir murmured, “I don’t know what came over me” he backed away from me as far as he could, pressing himself against the wall and avoiding my gaze.

“I do” I replied as I stepped forward and gently wrapped my arms around his neck, stretching up to kiss him soundly, before running my lips along his cheek to whisper in his ear. “Passion. Lust. Attraction.” I bit his ear lightly, causing his breathe to catch. I placed gentle kisses along his neck, slowly moving downwards. I could feel Haldir shaking minutely against me, as I gently loosened the strings on his tunic and pushed it open, revealing his smooth toned chest.

I continued to kiss and nip my way down his throat to his battle honed body, my hands blazing a trail that my lips followed. Haldir gasped when I reached his nipple, gently biting it, then running my tongue over it to sooth the pain, pulling away, I blew on it lightly, delighting in the gasp that I received from him before murmuring into his skin “It’s the same things that I feel.”

I dropped to my knees as I continued my journey down his body. When I reached his pants, I ran my tongue along his waistband, tasting his smooth skin before grinning mischievously up at him as I tugged his pants and underwear down to pool around his ankles. Haldir’s slowing hardening cock bobbed in front of my face,  long, pale and thick. His heavy balls hung below, with no hair to obstruct my view.

“Y…./N…..” Haldir stuttered out “What….What are you doing?” his hands shot out to land on my shoulders, stilling me.

I shrugged off his hands “I’m showing you what a BJ is” I replied cheekily “Now hold still” I winked up at him before gently grabbing his cock and licking it from root to tip. Haldir gasped loudly and moved to stop me. But before he could, I sucked the tip of his cock into my mouth, sliding down as far as I could on his impressive length, before pulling almost completely off and repeating the movement.

Haldir closed his eyes and moaned loudly, hands coming to tangle in my hair as I worshiped his cock, taking it deeper and deeper each time. Haldir was shaking, his fingers tightening in my hair as I hollowed my cheeks and sucked on his cock. I pulled off and kissed and licked my way down to his balls, sucking on each one gently before making my way back up to his cock and swallowing him whole.

There was a soft thump and looking up quickly, I could see Haldir’s head was leaning against the wall, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open, breathing raggedly. I smirked, I wanted more than that. I took him in as deep as I could, and moaned loudly. The vibrations from my moan made Haldir’s eye fly open and I could feel him tense as he suddenly came with a strangled shout.

Haldir’s hands tightened against my hair as my tried to tug me off, but I stubbornly refused and swallowed his come, which was sweet and not at all unpleasant. I stayed on until Haldir stilled, slumped against the door, gasping quietly. I pulled off with a wet pop and kissed his softening tip, before smiling up at him.

“Now that was a Blow Job” I said with a smirk, quite pleased with myself.

*****

_**Ci sui 'lî erin lam nîn:** You are like honey on my tongue_

_**Tithen pen:** Little one_

_**Sevin dhâf?:** May I?_

_**Avo bedo 'sevin i dhâf, a garo!** : Stop asking for permission and do it already!_

_**Ritho! Hortho!:** Harder! Faster!_

_**Avo dharo!** : Don’t Stop!_

_**Aníron cened i chent gîn n'i *gellog** : I want to see your eyes when you cum_

_**Ned i postog a nin, ni bant:** When you lie beside me, I am complete_

_**Mell nín** : My Beloved_

_**Le melin:** I love you._

Haldir stared at me in a daze for a few seconds, before  quickly standing up, stepping out of his pants and discarding his tunic, before he tugged me to my feet and slammed our mouths together, his nimble fingers quickly depositing me of my dress and under things, before scooping me up and carrying me the short distance to the bed, never once breaking the kiss.

As soon as he laid me on the bed, Haldir was on me, kissing me fiercely, before breaking away to nibble on my ear and kiss a trail down my throat, stopping to nip at my collarbone, before continuing lower, sucking one of my nipples into his hot mouth. I moaned and arched up into him, my hands jumping up to grip his shoulders tightly. Haldir moaned as he let go of my nipple and continued kissing down my stomach, tracing a circle around my bellybutton before dipping lower.

Haldir glanced up at my cautiously and I realized that this was all new to him. And that he had pretty much copied what I had done to him. I nodded my head at him encouragingly as he lowered his head to my already wet sex, pausing briefly before quickly, tentatively licking my dripping pussy. I moaned loudly and pressed my hips up, seeking more. Encouraged,  he gripped my hips hard, and licked me again and again, slowly growing more confident as my moans grew louder.

For someone who was new to this, he sure was a quick learner. Haldir pulled away suddenly and I keened. “Ci sui 'lî erin lam nîn” he whispered as he wiped my excess juices from his face, before kissing his way back up my body. Haldir sucked a mark behind my ear, as his knee nudged my legs further apart. “Tithen pen” Haldir moaned into my neck “ Sevin dhâf?”

“ Avo bedo 'sevin i dhâf, a garo!” I growled back, desperate to feel him in me. Haldir’s eyes widened in surprise and then he smiled at me, before kissing me passionately as he slid into my waiting body. I broke the kiss, throwing back my head and moaning loudly as he bottomed out. Haldir nipped at my exposed throat as he slowly started to pump his hips, setting up a steady rhythm and getting the angles just right to brush against  my G-spot. He may have been new at oral, but this, this he knew how to do. And how to do it _VERY_ well.

Haldir mouthed at my throat and sucked on my earlobe, never once faltering in rhythm. It felt so good, but I needed more. “ Ritho! Hortho!” I begged, thrusting my hips up, trying to get more. Haldir growled, and picked up the pace, slamming into me again and again, fucking me into the mattress. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him in closer. “ Avo dharo! Avo dharo!” I cried out, closing my eyes in pleasure as my fingers clawed at his back as he hammered into me again and again.

I could feel the coil in my gut growing tighter and tighter and I knew that I was close. “Haldir” I gasped “I’m close… I’m going to…” my voice died as Haldir thrust harder and deeper, changing the angle slightly and hitting my G-spot dead on.  The coil grew tighter and tighter, until it finally broke.

“Aníron cened i chent gîn n'i *gellog” Haldir ground out, causing my eyes to snap open and look at him as my orgasm overtook me, sending shuddering waves of pleasure through me. I held his gaze for as long as I could before I closed my eyes and screamed his name. Haldir dropped his head next to mine as the aftershocks swept through me, his hips still pumping furiously. I turned my head and caught one of his pointed ears with my teeth, gently nibbling and that sent him completely over the edge, and he came with a strangled groan.

I held him close and continued to tease and nibble on his ear until his hips finally stilled and he gently pulled out of me and gathered me in his arms, holding me lose to him as our breathed slowed down. I shifted slightly until I nestled in the crock of his arm, my head on his chest while I lazily traced shapes into his skin. I didn’t know what to say to him, never in my life had I had such mind blowing sex before. But it was more than just sex, to me at least. I didn’t know how Haldir felt.

“Ned i postog a nin, ni bant” Haldir whispered into my hair. I froze, then slowly looked up at him.

“Truly?” I questioned, doubt lacing my voice, as I pulled away slightly.

Haldir’s tightened his hold against me, before reaching up to cup my chin “I would not lie to you Mell nín” he whispered before kissing me softly.

“Y/N? Where did you learn to speak Elvish?” Haldir asked me curiously.

“Elrond and Lindir taught me” I confessed “I was in a new land, living amongst elves, so I thought that it would be best if I learned.” I kissed him softly, silently thanking Elrond.

“I’m glad that you did, Mell nín” Haldir breathed quietly. “Now who is Spock?”

I laughed softly “Le melin” I whispered, smiling against his lips. “Go to sleep, I will tell you later” I muttered drowsily.

“Le melin” Haldir whispered as I drifted off to sleep.

*****

_**Gwestol?** : Do you promise?_

_**Gweston** : I promise_

Haldir woke me up shortly before dawn, making love to me sweetly before he had to return me to the rest of my companions. As I got dressed, I worried over his fate and the rest of my quest.

“Mell nín? What is wrong?” Haldir asked as he came up behind me, brushing my hair aside to kiss the nape of my neck, the gesturing breaking me, and my eyes welled up with tears as I turned to him.

“I don’t want you to die” I sobbed as I clung to him. Haldir wrapped his arms around me and pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

“Mell nín, I am not going to die” Haldir soothed me, holding me closer and whispering in my ear.

I jerked away suddenly, looking up at him frantically. “But you will!!” I insisted “You will if you go to Helm’s Deep!! I’m from the future Haldir!!! I KNOW what happens” I snapped.

Haldir stared at me “I won’t go” he said simply before adding on “stay here with me, please Mell nín.”

I closed my eyes against his pleas “I can’t” I whispered “I know too much, I have to help with the quest.”

Haldir wrapped his arms around me “But I will come back to you, soon” I swore.

“Gwestol?” Haldir whispered, tightening his hold on me.

“Gweston” I whispered, hugging him back “As long as you promise me that you will not go to Helm’s Deep” I pleaded.

“Gweston” Haldir whispered as he kissed me, “Gweston” he whispered again and again between kisses.

*****

I watched Haldir slip further and further away as we travelled down river. The fellowship did not ask me, but they knew that I was leaving part of myself behind. I closed my eyes when the Woodland realm finally slipped out of sight.  

I had a quest to finish. Then I could go and be with Haldir again.  I kept reminding myself that up until the orcs attacked us and I had to push Haldir out of my mind as I helped Sam and Frodo escape. I held Boromir’s hand as he died, pressing kisses to his forehead as he whispered that he wished how he could have met me earlier. I cried for him and my missing friends, as Legolas held me. The they were urging me to my feet as they chased after the orcs who took Merry and Pippin. I felt that I slowed them down and begged Aragorn to leave me behind, stating that I would be alright, but he wouldn’t hear of it. By the time we made it to Edoras I was exhausted and sick. Éowyn quickly took me under her wing, helping me get cleaned up and to regain my strength for the journey to Helm’s Deep. But I was still exhausted and had barely any appetite. I wasn’t made for a quest like this. Back in my world I was an overworked, underpaid barista, who was drowning in student debt. I had an unused college degree, I read too much and never developed a taste for the outdoors. And here I was on a quest to destroy a ring while I pined for a Elf who had probably forgotten about me, I was only a lowly human.

I sighed mournfully as we neared Helm’s Deep and Éowyn looked at me worriedly. She was pining too, but she knew that something else was up. Aragorn came to check on me, hugging me gently and telling that I could rest soon. I never even got a chance to answer him before the Orcs attacked and I was helping Éowyn lead the people to safety.

I held Éowyn’s hand below the fortress as the battle neared, almost crushing her hand when I heard the Elves arrive. and I knew then that Haldir had broken his promise to me. Éowyn  held me while I sobbed. It was around that time that it occurred to me why I was so sick and my sobs quickly turned to uncontrollable laughter, that scared the women more than the battle above us did. I eventually snuck away to a dark corner and laugh-cried myself hoarse.

When the battle was finally over, I was the first one out, scrambling over bodies, looking frantically for Haldir. I saw Aragorn and launched myself at him, eyes wild.

“WHERE IS HE” I yelled, shaking him “Where is Haldir?” Aragorn closed his eyes, hugging me close.

“I’m sorry Y/N, he fell” Aragorn whispered into my hair, holding me tighter as I screamed and screamed, beating my fists against him as I howled out my frustrations and heartbreak. I could feel the pitying eyes on me, but I didn’t care. I felt Legolas press kiss to my head and heard a murmured apology, but I ignored him. I couldn’t form words over the breaking of my heart.

Aragorn held me until I collapsed out of sheer exhaustion.

*****

I woke up a few days later, in Éowyn’s room, rested, but still heartbroken and nauseated. Éowyn urged me to get up , bathed and dressed. She was a constant presence beside me and I adored her for it. As she led me into the banquet, Aragorn and Legolas rushed to my side, asking if I was alright. I just nodded minutely at them and let them lead me to a table.

I still had no appetite and would only drink water. Éowyn worried over me, until I finally told her to go join in the merriment, that I would be fine watching. I just needed to sit and silently grieve.

The party was in full swing when a hush stole over the crowd. I didn’t even pay attention, I just stared into my mug, crying silently. Until a shadow fell over my table. Looking up, I gasped in shock.

Haldir stood in front of me, his armour dirty and travel worn. His face sweaty and dirty, even bloodied in places. He took in my haggard appearance.

“Mell nín, you promised me that you would be safe” Haldir whispered, stepping closer.

“And you promised me that you would stay away from Helm’s Deep!” I snarled back, shooting to my feet, shaking from anger and shock. “I told you that’s where you would die!!!” I yelled. I could see Aragorn stop Éowyn from rushing over. I ignored them as I took a wary step back, stopping at Haldir’s next words.

“I couldn’t stay away from you!” Haldir admitted “I came to make sure that you were alright! Le velethril e-guil nîn” he stepped closer to me, reaching out to push my hair out of my eyes.

“Melin Y/N, Ni *mestathog?” Haldir continued, staring into my eyes.

“You….. you want to marry me?” I asked breathlessly, tears of joy forming in my eyes, not caring that everyone was watching our exchange.

“Yes” Haldir replied “I want to marry you.“

"Good” I beamed “Because I’m pregnant.”

*****

_**Le velethril e-guil nîn:** You are the love of my life_

_**Melin:** I love____

_**Ni *mestathog?:** Will you marry me?_


End file.
